


TDAC Slave Ranks and Definitions

by DiseaseofMyMind



Series: The Dark Asgard Chronicles Documents [1]
Category: Gor Chronicles - John Norman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, FCFics, Gen, Good Writing, Inspired by Gor Chronicles, Inspired by Novel, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Well-Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiseaseofMyMind/pseuds/DiseaseofMyMind
Summary: List of slave rankings and definitions for the series The Dark Asgard Chronicles.
Series: The Dark Asgard Chronicles Documents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717234
Kudos: 1





	TDAC Slave Ranks and Definitions

**[About the Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716166) **

[ **Read the Story** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306014)

**Definitions:**

**Slave Chain:** the slaves that a master owns.

**Slave Sister/Brother:** a term used in relation to slaves on the same chain.

**Slave Mark:** placed on the left outside ankle, slave markings make it known that a person is a slave and notes who owns them. A healer’s lock of glowing blue Asgardian words forms a circle around the symbol. The lock prevents the scarring or removal of the slave marking by anyone except a healer. Marking slavers receive several years of training before they can tattoo a slave. The process is painful for the slave as the marking slaver uses a wooden needle which Midgardians consider archaic compared to the electrically powered mechanisms they use.

**Ranks:**

**Note:** some slave duties might overlap. A pleasure slave might double as a hand slave, etc.

**1\. Slave Mother/Father:** an elderly slave that oversees all the slaves on a chain.

**2\. Best Girl/Boy:** the most favored slave who the master treats better than the rest. The master might supply them with a room in their chambers, allow them to sit on furniture, and allow them to eat the food that free people eat.

**3\. Pleasure Slave:** a slave whose duty is to please a master in all ways that he wants.

**4\. Hand Slave:** the slave on the bottom of a chain whose duty is to follow the master around to be available to perform any task they need.

**5\. Nanny Slave:** a slave whose job is to take care of children. Can only be female.

**6\. Breeder Slave:** a slave whose job is to breed more slaves.

**7\. Labor Slave:** a slave whose job is to perform laborious tasks around a master’s estate as in tending the stables, cleaning the house, cooking, etc.

**8\. Fighting Slave:** a slave whose job it is to fight in an arena for entertainment. Some fights are to the death.

**AO3:**

**[PlagueofMyBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody) **

**Pinterest:**

**[Shut Up Sam](http://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/) **

**Facebook Page:**

[ **The Girl Who Bled Ink** ](https://www.facebook.com/GirlBleedingInk/)

**Twitter:**

**[@AMWbyLMS](https://twitter.com/AMWbyLMS) **

**[@TheLMSSphere](https://twitter.com/TheLMSSphere) **

**Tumblr:**

**[A Marvel Wonderland](https://amarvelwonderland.tumblr.com/) **

**[The L M Stephens Sphere](https://thelmstephenssphere.tumblr.com/) **

[ **Clackity Yack** ](https://clackityyack.tumblr.com/)

[ **Demun's Right Eye** ](https://demunsrighteye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
